Jumpeez
Jumpeez are humanoid avatar characters that have appeared in many modern JumpStart games since JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure. They are only voiced in JumpStart Advanced Preschool Storyland, Tara Strong being the female avatar. General Features The player can customize various features of its Jumpeez, such as hair and clothing. Players are almost always presented with a set of default customization options at the start of a new game, with the option to unlock more customization options later on by making purchases or progress through the game. Features that are generally able to be customized include its skin color, hair styles, eye shapes, tops, bottoms, and shoes. Other features that can be customized in specific media include its mouth shapes, and accessories such as hats and wands. In Games ''JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Storyland Jumpees are voiced by Canadian actress Tara Strong, the only voice acting from her in the series aside from the voice from FreeFall Mountain. World of JumpStart In this game, clothing and accessories worn by Jumpeez are referred to as Threadz, which can usually be obtained by making purchases from various stores in the game. Some customization options can only be unlocked by ranking up, or by obtaining its membership. The player can freely move the Jumpee in all directions to explore its virtual environment around them, and the Jumpee also appears in several of the game's activities. Each player must also name the Jumpee by selecting words and/or names from three sets of preset options. When a player names the Jumpee, this will also serve as its name that is shown to other players in the game. Jumpee names always consist of its personal name first, followed by its last name made up of an adjective and noun that are combined, for example, "Kevin LuckyDuck". JumpStart Junior JumpStart Pet Rescue JumpStart Get Moving Family Fitness In this game, Jumpeez are virtually the only characters to appear. After the player creates a Jumpee, they must complete various fitness-related activities by maneuvering the Jumpeez themselves according to instructions. JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island JumpStart Deep Sea Escape JumpStart Magic & Mythies JumpStart Academy Preschool/Kindergarten Jumpeez mainly appear on the map screens, where they stand by the checkpoint that the player currently has selected. Gallery JSAPS-dressing_tent-manual.jpg|Jumpee customization options in ''JumpStart Advanced Preschool: StoryLand creating a jumpee.png|Creating a Jumpee in World of JumpStart naming a jumpee.png|Naming a Jumpee in World of JumpStart Jumpee Creator.PNG|Updated World of JumpStart Jumpee Creator inventoryfeatures.jpg|Examples of various Jumpee features inventoryitems.jpg|Examples of various Jumpee clothes and accessories jumpeez survey img.jpg|Various Jumpee designs dragonredwithboy.jpg|Promotional artwork of a Jumpee riding on a dragon Mythie dragonbluewithgirl.jpg|Promotional artwork of a Jumpee riding on a dragon Mythie magic-carpet.jpg|Promotional artwork of a Jumpee riding on a magic carpet Basketball_jumpee.jpg|Promotional artwork of a Jumpee playing basketball Jumpee22.gif|Promotional artwork of a Jumpee posing Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Junior Category:World of JumpStart Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool: StoryLand Category:JumpStart Pet Rescue Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure Category:JumpStart Academy series Category:JumpStart Academy Preschool Category:JumpStart Academy Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Get Moving Family Fitness Category:JumpStart Deep Sea Escape Category:JumpStart Legend of Lost Island